


DC/MK Secret Santa gift 2020, Holiday Hijinks

by Mamshiba101



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: All three of them are tsundere ass bitches change my mind, And Kid's doing a heist (again), Gen, Hakuba and Akako are being sus as hell, Humor and fun times ensue, Kid gets hurt trying to protect Hakuba, Swearing, its christmas - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamshiba101/pseuds/Mamshiba101
Summary: Hakuba's determined to expose the truth behind the bullet he found at KID's last heist, Akako's trying to help in the most inconvenient way possible, and Kaito wishes they'd both just stop. Kaito keeps trying to tell them he isn't KID, and then he gets shot at his holiday heist. Hijinks ensue.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	DC/MK Secret Santa gift 2020, Holiday Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I've returned from the abyss to post this, it's my tumblr DC/MK secret santa gift for tumblr user @sufzku! The holiday season has been super busy for me between finals and everything else, so I wrote this in a blur. It was supposed to be a quick drabble but then I accidentally made it 4k words whoops. I hope it turned out ok despite that, I may go back to edit it at somepoint. Happy holidays! This includes spoilers for most of Magic Kaito, and movie 3 from Conan

“Hey, did you hear? KID’s having another heist, and it's tonight!”

“Really?”

“Yup! He put out the notice last night! It's like an early Christmas present to his fans, how romantic~”

Kaito Kuroba sat at his desk, newspaper in hand, trying his best not to look smug as he listened to his classmates gossipping about his latest notice. Classes had yet to start for the day, but people were chatting and moving around with twice as much energy as usual. Kaito liked to think he excited his fans whenever he sent out a notice, but this wasn't just his doing. The normal excitement that came with a heist notice was being doubled by the fact that it was December 23rd- the students of Ekoda High had finally finished exams and were almost at the winter holidays for a desperately needed break. 

Kaito couldn't help but feel a little giddy himself as he pretended to read through the newspaper article covering the notice, as he felt a lot more confident about this heist than the one he had Christmas eve last year (mostly because he was the one who actually put out the notice this time). 

Apparently, this reaction didn't go unnoticed by those around him. 

“Gloating already, are we? I think it's a little early to do that, unless you want to spend your Christmas in handcuffs.” Said an annoyingly familiar voice. 

Hakuba made his way towards Kaito’s desk, and it seemed like he had even more of a stick up his ass than usual despite the cheery atmosphere around him. 

“Oh please I'm sure KID can take whatever those police goons throw at him-”

“HEY!” Aoko yelled, as she pushed Kaito’s newspaper into his face mid sentence. “That's Aoko’s dad you're talking about! He's gonna do great, just watch!” 

“Whatever you say…”

“Anyway, i'm surprised you're still here, Hakuba-kun. Don't you usually go back to England for Christmas?” Aoko said, recovering from her anger in record time. 

“I usually do, but I thought it might be nice to give a Japanese Christmas a try while I'm living here. Besides, my father's workload has been more intense than usual the past few weeks, so not needing to worry about an international flight makes things easier on his end too.”

Although it was true that his father had been dealing with more than usual of late, Hakuba had an ulterior motive for suggesting his family stay put for the holidays, and it was all Kuroba’s fault. 

At the last heist Hakuba attended, 23 days prior, he came to an unsettling discovery while inspecting KID’s escape route: a single bullet casing. The natural conclusion would be that it could have been fired by a police gun, but after some research he found that no guns that use said kind of bullets were authorized or distributed within the entirety of the Tokyo MPD. What's more, he had found the shell discarded on the rooftop from which KID escaped, which in itself held no officers or greater utility before he and Inspector Nakamori rushed there in pursuit. Meaning, someone had brought a gun to a KID heist, and likely fired it at him with malicious intent before or during his escape. 

He aimed to arrest the thief of course -how else could he learn why Kuroba was doing all of this- but the thought of someone trying to injure or kill him on his watch simultaneously made his blood boil and made him sick to his stomach. 

And so, he had reported the incident as best he could with so little evidence, researched how someone could have even gotten such a gun in Japan while he should have been studying for his exams, and waited for the next heist notice. Of course, Kuroba had to put it out right before he planned to return to England, but thankfully he managed to rework his plans despite the short notice. 

“Say Hakuba, if you're still going to be around and don't have any other plans, why don't you come to Aoko’s Christmas party tomorrow night?” Aoko said, rather excitedly. 

“A Christmas party? It would be my pleasure, Aoko-san. I bet you're a wonderful hostess.” 

“Yay! Oh, Akako-chan, you'll come too, won't you?” She said, as the girl in question made her way into the room.

“Hmph. I suppose I could, I don't believe I have anything better to do.” 

“How enthusiastic…” Kaito muttered to himself.

“Oh, it'll be so much fun! The party starts tomorrow at 5, oh, and you'll still help me prepare, right Kaito?” 

“Yeah, yeah, it's not like you could get half of those decorations up without an acrobat like me anyway.” 

Thankfully, Aoko was given no time to scold him in earnest, as class was called into order just in time. Akako however, managed to whisper a brisk “Meet me after class” as she walked past him to sit down, which meant nothing good in Kaito’s book. 

Despite knowing this, Kaito did wave off Aoko’s protests to follow the girl up to the roof during lunch. Would she give him an extremely vague and unhelpful warning or threaten his life? Probably, but Kaito had found that humoring Akako and hearing her out tended to make her less likely to curse him at least. 

“Spit it out Akako, what do you want?”

“It would serve you well to be less rude to me when I'm trying to help! You must cancel tonight's heist at all costs, lest you meet a terrible fate.”

Ah yes, the vague warnings he had come to know so well. Lovely.

“This again? C'mon Akako, for the last time, I'm not Kaito KID!”

“Deny the truth all you want, but if you continue with this heist as planned, your very life will be at stake!”

Oh boy, a threat on his life too! She was on a roll today!

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Akako turned away from him in perhaps the most melodramatic way possible before speaking. 

“I received a vision from Lucifer….of Kaito KID, shot dead in the snow!” 

“And why’s that my problem? KID will make it out fine, he always does.” 

“Not this time! There are malicious forces conspiring to kill you!”

“Oh really? Well I'll be sure to send a letter out to KID to let him know about all the people who want him dead- oh, and I’ll add my Christmas list too so he can drop it off to Santa Claus next time he sees him. Yeah right!” He said, before turning on his heel to leave.

“Fine then! Ignore my warning if you wish, but don't say I didn't try to save a fool like you from his demise!” 

Just like Akako to be as cryptic and pessimistic as ever despite the holidays. Tell him something he didn’t know...goons from the organization had been making regular appearances at heists for months now, and he had dealt with them just fine thank you very much. 

He made it back to Aoko in time to eat his lunch, and enact his alibi for the night.

“Hey Aoko, did you bring those DVD’s we were talking about?” 

~

Just as the news had predicted, it began snowing around 5 pm that night, things were going right as Kaito had planned. Tokyo only got snow a few nights a year, and outside of it having brought him luck in the past (like when Akako first tried to make a move on him) it also served to give him natural cover in the air. That meant perfect conditions for an aerial escape from the Minato Museum of Natural History.

His target was the “Ruby of the sea”, which had been sent to the museum on loan, and he managed to free it from its “heavily guarded” case with a surprising amount of ease. He had cased out the place with Aoko when she came to give her dad dinner earlier, so he was well prepared for the supposedly secret alarm system and sleeping gas installation thanks to the Inspector’s pride-driven explanation and his own findings. The fact that the museum's owner insisted on holding their annual holiday party despite the heist only made it easier to blend in and out of the crowd, and the confusion that came when the police interrupted to chase him gave him some good headway. 

He planned a number of potential escape routes as usual, and although he considered disguising himself as a guest, an officer, or using the nearby Tokyo Bay to make his escape, the snow and mild wind conditions combined with the fact that Nakamori was several minutes behind him led him to the rooftop. 

This confidence was short-lived, however, as he heard the stairwell door lock with a clink behind him. Upon turning around, he was met by the figure of one Saguru Hakuba not 10 seconds after reaching the rooftop. 

“End of the line, KID.”

“Ah yes, I thought it was rather suspicious that you didn't show your face at the time I put in my notice, you're always annoyingly punctual.” 

“Given the weather conditions, I thought it was likely you would come up here to escape.”

“Congratulations! Give the man a prize!” He said with a flourish. “So what's your big plan now detective? Are you going to try and put me in handcuffs this close to the holidays? Because if so I don't think it would be in the Christmas spirit to-”

“I'm not here to arrest you!” Hakuba barked out, before realizing how loud he said it and quieting significantly. “Or rather, it's not my main concern. I waited for you here because I needed to ask you something. Why are people shooting at you, KID?”

“Well, that’s a rather dumb question, isn't it? My dear little detective, in case you've forgotten, I'm an internationally wanted criminal. Getting shot at by my pursuers or those who own my targets comes with the job.”

“That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it. Cut the crap KID, you've been shot at with bullets that come from guns no officer or citizen could get their hands on.”

“Hmph. Looks like someone’s been doing some investigating. Too bad it's none of your concern. I assure you I'm more than capable of staying out of harm’s way, bullets can't pierce phantoms such as myself.”

“But-”

“Just drop it, Hakuba.” He said, in a much less playful tone. “Sometimes, it's better to let sleeping dogs lie and leave exposing the truth to professionals like myself. If not for my sake, do it for your own. ”

He was going to cut their conversation short there before Hakuba could ask anything more, drop a smoke bomb and make his leave, but at that moment he caught something strange out of the corner of his eye. He almost missed it because of the snow and the angle he was standing at, but by some gift of his senses he managed to spot a faint red dot placed squarely on Hakuba’s left temple. 

They wouldn't-

Kaito didn't give himself time to think, or even listen to Hakuba’s protests as he jutted forward to close the small gap between the two of them, yelling “GET DOWN!” as he threw his whole body weight onto the other. 

Hakuba’s initial shock turned to cold realization as a moment later, a shot rang out in the dark. Compared to the quiet peace of a moment earlier, it was like thunder. Immediately after, a second, then third bullet fired in the excruciatingly long time it took for the two men to hit the ground. 

Although he knew Hakuba would likely be fine given he had used both himself and his cape to cover as much of him as he could, Kaito realized quite painfully that he hadn't managed to do the same for himself. As the third shot was fired, he felt a searing pain from around his shoulder, which was not helped in the slightest when he and Hakuba hit the cold concrete of the rooftop. 

For a moment, both the gunner and the two on the roof fell silent, until Kaito got a hold of his senses and threw a smoke bomb. As reluctant as he was to admit it, he had brought along better protection for himself and some smoke bombs after Akako’s strange warning earlier in the day, and he was sure as hell grateful for it now. Having experienced being shot more times than he would like, Kaito could tell the bullet didn't actually hit, it just grazed him. It was a damn painful graze, but infinitely preferable to escaping with a bullet lodged somewhere dangerous. With any luck, he could hold off on serious first aid until he got home. 

Before first aid, his main priority was getting Hakuba away from the shooter, and himself off the roof as soon as physically possible. Lucky for him, he could hear the clatter of Nakamori and his men coming from below. He had never been so happy to hear the police were hot on his trail. 

“KID! Are you alright-”

“Shhhh!” Kaito hissed, clamping his hand over Hakuba’s mouth before he could give their location away. He wouldn't put it past the crows to have mics somewhere up here. 

In the quietest voice he could muster, he said “Stay low, get in the stairwell and stop the others.” before taking his hand off and preparing a decoy and another smoke bomb. He would never let Nakamori just bust out into an active shooter situation, but if Hakuba managed to stall or stop him, the commotion would hopefully be enough to scare the gunman away. 

The detective seemed more willing to comply this time around and gave him a swift, if very concerned looking nod. The gunman knew where they hit the ground, so time was of the essence. He slid himself off the detective and counted down on his fingers from three….two….one. 

Kaito threw down his second smoke bomb as Hakuba bolted for the stairwell door. Once released, he sent one of his hanglider decoys out in the opposite direction before deploying his own hang glider and jumping over the far edge of the building, on the opposite side the gunman shot from. 

It would only be a matter of time before the decoy KID got shot down or found out, but that time would be crucial. He swiftly came up with an escape route that would take him as far away as possible as quickly as possible, and soon found himself gliding over Tokyo bay. There were far fewer people to get caught in the crossfire, and far fewer places to shoot from. 

However, the wind was also far more frigid out here, and he was starting to feel it in earnest. He had to stifle more than a few sneezes to avoid jostling his shoulder, and the whole thing gave him a strong feeling of deja vu for the Black Star pearl heist and his atrocious swim back. At the least, he could hope that this much longer, roundabout route would get himself and the police out of harm’s way. 

He finally made it home somewhere north of 2 A.M., where he did some minor stitching on his graze and promptly passed the fuck out. Sending the gem could wait until he knew everyone was safe and sound, and until his warm bed was less appealing. 

~

Saguru Hakuba sat at his desk, half-awake and desperately wishing he was anywhere else. His mind was still racing from the events of the previous night, and if not for his father’s insistence, he would still be investigating now. He had thankfully managed to keep Nakamori and his men at bay long enough for the shooter to flee, though not after shooting a KID dummy out of the sky in a way that felt far more eerie than it would've the day before. Three out of the four bullets fired were recovered by forensics, including one that was partially covered in type B blood, which he was well aware Kuroba had. 

More than anything else, Hakuba was extraordinarily worried. He was worried about the fact that the police were unable to locate the shooter. He was worried that the Ruby of the sea had yet to be returned. He was worried that someone had even gotten such a firearm with Japan’s strict laws. Most of all though, he was worried about the fact that he hadn't seen Kaito Kuroba yet. Class had started nearly ten minutes ago, but the other boy had yet to show up at all, meaning he was almost certainly Kaito KID, had taken a bullet to save his life, and he didn't even know if he was ok.

For all he knew, he could have bled out in an alleyway, been attacked by the shooter again, or killed. He stayed up until nearly four checking to see if any local hospitals had taken in patients of his description only to get nothing. He had seen in some older case files that KID had allegedly been shot through the monocle with no known injury, but the only witness in that instance was a young boy and Hakuba was more than sceptical. Akako-san had seemingly noticed he was distressed and tried to assure him Kuroba was fine and likely just overslept, but she of course had no idea what happened the night before, much less where Kuroba was now. 

His fears were alleviated mid-spiral by the very loud arrival of Kaito Kuroba, as he entered the class with a very loud, and very dramatic sneeze. After a mumbled apology to their teacher’s scolding, he sniffled his way to his desk as if nothing were wrong. 

Throughout class, Hakuba kept an eye on him, but he gave no indicators of poor physical condition outside of the fact that he looked tired and seemed to have a stuffy nose. 

He intended to make some kind of move during break, but unfortunately Aoko-san beat him to the punch. Literally. 

“Bakaito! What do you think you're doing showing up to class late?” Aoko said, punching Kuroba on the arm in a way that made Hakuba cringe. “Aoko waited in front of your house for 20 minutes for you to come out!” 

“Sorry, sorry, I slept through my alarm.”

“I imagine you did, after flying around town so late.” Hakuba said. Might as well force him to take his help.

“What are you talking about Hakuba-kun? Kaito’s not some bird, he just stayed up too late watching TV again.”

“What makes you think that?” 

“I think she means these, Mr. Detective.” Kaito said, pulling several DVDs out of his backpack. “Aoko kept going on and on about this old TV drama she found the discs for, so I asked her to lend them to me, and suffice to say I got a little addicted.”

“That's an understatement Kaito, you must've been at it all night if you managed to finish this season!” Aoko turned to Hakuba and said, in a slightly hushed voice, “I didn't get to bed until midnight and I could see him still watching it from my place!”

“Hey, it's not my fault I got sucked in! I had to know who killed the butler! I still can't believe it was the poodle…”

“I know, right?!” 

They went on like this for some time. Hakuba couldn't get a word in edgewise, and whenever he tried to, Kuroba cut him off immediately. He was definitely doing it on purpose, but the dread in his stomach was at least somewhat alleviated by the fact that Kuroba was in fact here and able to function, rather than floating in Tokyo Bay. 

Kuroba only avoided him more as the day went on, but Hakuba hoped he could finally pin him down at Aoko-san’s party. 

“See, I told you he ended up ok.” Akako said breezily as she walked past. She gave him a rather piercing gaze before moving on, like she knew exactly why he was worried.

What a strange girl…

~

Kaito Kuroba was, all in all, not having the best day.

Admittedly, it was mostly because of the whole “getting shot” thing. The graze itself was placed rather awkwardly on part of his shoulder to his back, which made treating it without Jii (who was helping out a sick cousin in Kyoto) a royal pain. The dramatic sneezing act in school didn't help much with the pain either, even if it did help explain his appearance. He got blood on yet another Kaito KID suit, which he knew he'd have to clean and resew by hand later, since he couldn't exactly take it to the cleaners. He was also pretty sure he was coming down with a cold, as between pulling a few all nighters to prepare for the heist and the frigid air of the Tokyo Bay, his immune system wasn't at its best and he had been sniffling all day. 

Worst of all though, was the fact that Hakuba nearly got himself killed on his watch, by his enemies. He made himself late for school checking that none of the officers got injured, but who's to say he’d be so lucky next time? He was fine risking himself to draw his father’s killers out, but Hakuba and the others didn't ask to live the same risks, and he didn't want them too. Kaito could protect himself just fine, and had trained endlessly to, but adding more people into the mix made things far more difficult. 

He had managed to keep Hakuba off his back by getting Aoko to ramble on about “The Mistresses Handkerchief” the show he “watched” the night before (truth be told, he saw the whole thing several years ago and just used a dummy to fake what Aoko saw), but he knew he probably wouldn't be able to do the same at the party, once Aoko was busy entertaining guests. 

The start of Aoko’s Christmas party came far too early for his liking, as the short nap he took after school was far too short, and helping Aoko decorate her house tested the limits of his stitch work and his painkillers. He was aware he didn't look too great even by his standards, and just hoped it would be over quickly, or that he could find an excuse to go home early and drown himself in blankets and advil. 

He managed to coast by, spending most of the night sitting down and blaming his lack of usual energy and tricks on a cold, which technically wasn't a lie. All things considered, he thought he was doing a good job at keeping up appearances. 

“A little dreary today, aren't we?” Akako said, sitting down next to him. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Akako.” 

“You know, modern celebrations of the Christmas are actually based on old pagan practices. If it weren't for all the tacky decor and little cakes I could almost enjoy this holiday.”

“Well aren't we just a ray of sunshine today? Do you want anything, or are you just here to lecture me?” 

“Rude as ever, I see...and I even got you a present.” Akako said, pulling a small bottle from her bag. It was in a plastic water bottle, but the liquid inside was red, and looked as if it was pulsing.

“Oh? And what's this supposed to be, mutant kool-aid?”

“Very funny. It's a potion of my own brewing, I assure you it's much more effective than whatever drugstore painkillers you've been using for your injury.” 

“Injury? Akako, I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Akako let out a long sigh before looking back at him. “Whatever you say...I'm just glad you and Hakuba made it out alive, and that you at least partially heeded my warning. But please, don't do anything that reckless again, either of you. I can't make you mine someday if you keel over, now can I?” 

And with that she walked away before Kaito could think of a rebuttal, or how the hell she saw what happened in the first place. 

Soon after, Hakuba took her place, and sat down next to him with a wrapped package out of all things. 

“I'm surprised you waited this long to hound me about “being Kaito KID” Mr. Detective. I thought you'd come in guns blazing for sure.” 

“That's a rather poor choice of words given the circumstances, don’t you think? But anyways, I'm not here to accuse you or anything, I just...wanted to give you this.” He said, rather sheepishly handing him the package.

“A gift for me? From you? Why do I feel like you're using this to get my fingerprints somehow?”

“There's no tricks, just open the damn package already.”

Kaito did, and was surprised to find it was a small tin, filled with rather fancy looking cookies. 

“They're linzer cookies. It's a common thing in several European countries during the holidays. I had my housekeeper make some for the party and well, I figured the messed up ones had to go to someone.”

Kaito had no clue what the fuck Hakuba was on about, as each of the jelly filled cookies looked like they were ripped from a magazine.

“I don't know what kind of Christmas Carol esque transformation you went under between this morning and now, but thanks.” 

“Every time I think I understand you, I find out I'm wrong once again.” Hakuba gave him a forlorn look, and a dark chuckle. “It's the least I can do, you saved my life after all.” After some consideration, Hakuba realized that there was no way in hell he was going to get Kaito to budge without physically harming him, so he instead opted to propose some kind of truce.

“Uh, earth to Hakuba? I still don't know what you're on about.”

“It’s not important, I'm just glad all of us are able to celebrate Christmas like this.”

“Never thought you were the sentimental type, Hakuba.” 

Hakuba grabbed one of the cookies from the tin. “It’s far from champagne, but how about a toast? To a happy...and safe new year?”

Kaito chuckled to himself and grabbed a cookie. “To a happy and safe new year” 

They clinked their cookies together, and for one night only, Kaito and Hakuba finally got along, to Aoko’s delight. 

Hakuba returned home that night content, until his housekeeper pulled the Ruby of the sea out of his coat pocket, with a note attached. 

Sorry, but this isn't the gem I'm looking for! Happy holidays, detective~

That bastard…

Safe and sound miles away, Kaito Kuroba laughed to himself as he enjoyed his cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I've got! And yes, I couldn't come up with a good gem name so I just gave it the same name as Jester's mom from critical role. One of the prompts I got was that my person liked the dynamic between Hakuba, Akako and Kaito, with them being sus on him and him being fed up with it, so I took that and accidentally made it super long. Any kudos or feeback is appreciated, and happy holidays!


End file.
